DC Elseverses: Earth 1
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: I am simply a massive comic book fan. Combining the best elements of various timelines and continuities of the DC Universe together as well as my own ideas and if you have any ideas of your own please let me know. SM/WW, BM/CW and other pairings
1. Superman's origins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

* * *

**II don't own the rights to any of these characters I'm just a fan making a story)**

* * *

**Earth One**

**Superman's origins**

There was once a world that was known as Krypton which was the home world for a technology advance race called Kryptonian's that were governed by the ruling council however Krypton had always had a bad relationship with the Daxamites who were from the world known as Daxam which was a nearby world to Krypton and they hated each other simply because of their variousdifferences, such as Democracy vs Monarchy and how life should be lived which eventually led to a war between the two worlds.

The war between Krypton and Daxam lasted for many years with casualties in the thousands so the ruling council of Krypton and the monarchy of Daxam finally call a end to the war however not everyone wanted the war to end because they wish to avenge their fallen friends and family like General Dru-Zod who was a distinguished soldier in the Kryptonian military like almost all members from House Zod and he wanted to avenge his wife Ursa who was killed as she served as Dru-Zod's loyal lieutenant for many years until they eventually fell in love because of their shared enjoyment for battle.

Dru-Zod believed that the ruling council was weak and Krypton needed a stronger leadership meaning himself and Dru-Zod became even more certain of this when he discovered that the ruling council had a secret weapon that they could use to completely destroy the Daxamites and won the war for Krypton and it was a creature known as Doomsday who possessed unimaginable power and bloodlust.

Many years ago on Krypton there was a civil war that was started by a rebel group calling itself Black Zero so houses that were members of Krypton's science council like the House El work together to create Doomsday to put a end to the civil war and protect Krypton however their creation proved too violent to be controlled and too powerful to be destroyed so the ruling council of Krypton at the time used a device which was created by Seg-El call the Phantom Zone Projector which can send anyone or anything to the Phantom Zone an interdimensional realm outside the normal space/time continuum which would later become a prison where the council would send the worse criminals making Doomsday it's first inmate.

The current ruling council was too afraid to unleash Doomsday from the Phantom Zone on to Daxam fearing that what if they did free Doomsday but couldn't be able to send him back to the Phantom Zone and the creature may also end up destroying them as well. Dru-Zod gathered everyone who also share in his vision for a grand military Krypton and they call themselves the Sword of Rao after their god Rao however the ruling council was able to out a stop to them thanks to the help from Jor-El who was the son of Seg-El, one of Krypton's greatest scientists and former best friend of Dru-Zod.

Afterwards the ruling council sentenced Dru-Zod and most of his followers to the Phantom Zone but not before Dru-Zod vowed vengeance and claimed that they have doomed Krypton however unknown to everyone Dru-Zod and Ursa secretly had a child but not though natural means as they were unable to have children so during Dru-Zod's rebellion he had Jax-Ur built a Birthing Matrix which was a chamber where Kryptonian children were artificially created and raised in separate from their parents until they reach a certain age and in return Dru-Zod promised Jax-Ur a place on Dru-Zod's new ruling Council of Krypton.

The Birthing Matrix used the genetic material from Dru-Zod and Ursa to create a son Ur-Zod and before Dru-Zod was finally caught by the the ruling council Dru-Zod had sent Ur-Zod away on a spaceship that was also built Jax-Ur by which he secretly plan to use escape Krypton if he had lost his rebellion but instead decided to use it to sent Ur-Zod to another world call New Genesis which was populated by new Gods, a technologically advanced race that possesses incredible powers.

The war had left both Krypton and Daxam defences were weaken and neither of them were unprepared when Brainiac which was a artificial intelligence machine from the Planet Colu that was originally meant to gather date and study all forms of life however it went rogue and left the Planet Colu knowing that if it stay it's creator and the other scientists would be able to destroy it and once it left Planet Colu it created itself a space and a physical body which it designed to look like it's creator Vril Dox and gave itself a new name Brainiac and continue it's original mission to gather knowledge which has led it to create a device that struck cities ane people so Brainiac could transportation the small orbs on its Skull Ship so Brainiac could continually study and exterminate it.

Brainiac choose Krypton first simply because it was even more weaken then Daxam because of the lost of Dru-Zod and his followers and when Brainiac arrive it chose Krypton's greatest city Kandor to be added to it's collation and sent it's drones to gather everyone who it thought was useful and those who it didn't were killed while Brainiac hack into every computer system of Krypton and downloaded all of it's knowledge and once Brainiac was finish it then fired a blast from it's Skull Ship into the Planet's core triggering it's destruction like it has done to every other world it has come to as Brainiac wanted to make the knowledge that it had gathered only available to itself and Brainiac then travel to Daxam to repeat what it had just done.

However before Krypton's destruction Jor-El had found out about Brainiac but when Jor-El try to warn the ruling council they simply ignored his pleas for evacuation and later expelled him from Krypton's science guild so with the little of restores that Jor-El had he was able build a small spaceship and on the day that Brainiac had arrive, Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van sent their baby son Kal-El to the planet known as Earth because years ago Jor-El sent out a satellite into space and thanks to it Jor-El had discovered Earth which was populated by humans who look identical to Kryptonian's meaning that Kal-El would be able to blend in with the inhabitants and because Eartn had a yellow sun unlike Krypton's which had a red sun and there were side effects on Kryptonian Physiology which were the yellow sun radiation granted Kryptonian's incredible powers.

Jor-El also made sure that Kal-El would know about his family's legacy by giving him a special Crystal which could transform into a large fortress that contained many of Kryptonian technologies and a special orb which Jor-El originally created for the Council back during the war against Daxam with it purpose being able to contain a large amount of knowledge as the Council intended to use it to copy all of Daxam's knowledge so Jor-El use it to copy all of Krypton's knowledge before Brainiac downloaded it into itself.

However Kal-El wasn't the only Kryptonian that was sent off Krypton before it's destruction as his cousin Kara-Zor-El was also sent to Earth as well thanks to her father Zor-El who was Jor-El younger brother as he believed his older brother's warring so he also built a spaceship as well which he and his wife Alura In-Ze place their daughter inside and put her into a cryo sleep and as they sent her to Earth they told her to have a good life as well as protect Kal-El however when Krypton exploded it caused Kara's spaceship to be knock off course meaning that her ship wouldn't arrive on Earth at the same time as Kal-El.

Dru-Zod had a half brother who's name was Van-Zod as they shared the same mother Lyta-Zod but they had different fathers where Van-Zod's was Dev-Em who was Lyta-Zod's husband while Dru-Zod didn't know who his father was, Van-Zod was also a close friend of Jor-El and he didn't side with his half brother during his rebellion against the ruling council. Van-Zod also believed Jor-El's warring so he use the spaceship that Jax-Ur had built for himself to escape in case Dru-Zod had lost but Jax-Ur was caught by Van-Zod before he could escape Krypton's destruction and was sent to the Phantom Zone and during Brainiac's attack Van-Zod and his wife place their son Val-Zod inside and put him into a cryo sleep and as they sent him to Earth but just like with Kara Val-Zod's ship it was be knock off course meaning that his ship wouldn't arrive on Earth at the same time as Kal-El.

When Kal-El's spaceship reach Earth it landed in the United States of America in Kansas near the small town known as Smallville where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who were farmers and they were on their way home from the doctor's after finding out they sadly unable to have children of their own so when they found the baby Kal-El in his spaceship they decided to adopt him and gave him the name Clark Joseph Kent with them choosing Clark because it was Martha's original last name before she married Jonathan and they raised Clark as their own and teaching him their values.

However unknown to the Kent's someone knew the truth and his name was Abin Sur a member of the Green Lantern Corps and he was one of it's greatest members and the protector Sector 2814 which was the part of space where Earth exist and his Power Ring had informed him that something was heading towards the Earth he went to investigate it but when he saw Jonathan and Martha take the baby Kryptonian back home with them Abin Sur knew that they would take care of the baby so he didn't report it back to the rest of the Corp and Guardians.

Clark Kent grew up happily thanks to his good parents and he had great friends like Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross and Jonathan and Martha eventually told Clark the truth of his origins when he was old enough however Clark had always know that he was different from everyone else because of his incredible powers which he secretly used to help his family on the farm but only there as Jonathan told Clark that other people may be afraid of him because of his powers or the fact that he was a alien.

On the night of Smallville High prom both Jonathan and Martha were driving home where they were also crash into another car and Clark heard Martha's scream because of his super-hearing and with his super-speed Clark rush over to save them however he was to last and Clark blame himself as he thought that if he wasn't scare to use his powers then maybe he wouldn't be late so he vowed to truly master his powers so that when he tries to save someone then he won't fail.

Clark then travelled the world for a bit until he used the special Crystal that Jor-El had given him to create the fortress at the Bermuda Triangle and had it combine with the orb of knowledge as all forms of Kryptonian technology was capable of merging with any other forms of Kryptonian technology as well as most technologies that isn't Kryptonian.

Clark eventually moved to the big city known as Metropolis where he became a reporter for the Daily Planet and it was in Metropolis where Clark became the superhero known as Superman because of the symbol on Clark's Superman costume which was Kryptonian armour and it had the symbol for the House El on the chest which looked like a 'S' inside a diamond shape.

**Next time on**

**DC ****Elseverses: Earth One**

**Batman's origins**


	2. Batman's origins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

* * *

**(I don't own the rights to any of these characters I'm just a fan making a story)**

* * *

**Earth One**

**Batman's origins**

Gotham City was known to the rest of the world as the city of crime and corruption but one of the riches families of Gotham the Wayne's have been try to improve the city for everyone. Edmond Wayne started an company that was named Wayne Enterprises which would be known throughout the world and it was created in the 19th century thus is one of the oldest companies in the world originally it began as a dozen merchant business and with the money made Edmond became incredibly wealthy and Edmond with four other people who were the ancestors of the other riches families that founded Gotham City.

Wayne Enterprises had a market value of twenty seven million four hundred thousand dollars and it supplied the civilians of Gotham City with good jobs and the Wayne family also began the Wayne Foundation to help those in need and it was during the Wayne Foundation charity ball where Thomas Wayne the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who was also a famous surgeon and wealthy philanthropist met Martha Kane a prominent Gotham City debutante socialite heavily involved in charity work and Thomas fell in love with Martha and she fell for the famous Wayne charm.

Thomas and Martha eventually got married and soon enough had a child of their own a son who they name Bruce Thomas Wayne and they were the happiness family in Gotham City until one fateful night which would change their son and the rest of Gotham forever.

Bruce love the superhero known as The Gray Ghost so when it was announce that there was going to be a movie of it called 'The Ghost in Gray' of course Bruce wanted to see it and when it came out in theatre Thomas and Martha took him to watch it but once it was over the family walk though a alleyway to get to their car quickly however that was when it happen that was when the thug known as Joe Chill came out from the shadows with a gun pointing straight at them so he could mug them.

Thomas of course was more than willing to hand over all of his money to Joe not wanting anything to happen to Bruce or Martha however when Joe hear something behind it spook him and causing him to accidentally fire his gun twice and kill both Thomas and Martha right in front of Bruce traumatizing him forever. Seeing what he just done shocked Joe and cause him to run away leaving the eight year old who's parents he had murdered just to get some money behind.

A nearby police officer heard the shot so he ran over where he found Bruce on his knees crying over his dead parents bodies so the police officers call it in and when they found out it the famous Thomas and Martha Wayne that were murdered they knew they had to solve the case as soon as possible as Thomas and Martha Wayne were beloved in Gotham City as they have always try to improve Gotham for everyone so they call in one of GCPD best detectives James Worthington 'Jim' Gordon.

When he arrive on the crime scene Jim took Bruce's statement and make sure that he was okay by giving him his jacket and waiting with him for Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth who was a close friend and trusted butler the Wayne family and now the guardian of Bruce and just before Alfred took Bruce back to Wayne Manor Jim promise Bruce that will find the killer and they will face justice.

Jim Gordon was one of the best detectives in the GCPD for a reason and he was able to track down Joe Chill and arrested him for murder where he was sent to Blackgate Penitentiary which was located on a small island in the Gotham Bay however even though his parents killer was caught and sent to prison it didn't help Bruce to feel any better.

During the next three years afterwards Bruce saw that Gotham was suffering from the lost of his parents just like him as they were beckons of hope and without them Gotham no longer had any hope however Bruce refused to allow the city that his parents love and try to help fall into ruin but he knew that he couldn't do anything right now so he vowed to become someone that could help Gotham.

Bruce left Gotham City and began to travel around the world learning anything he could use to help him in his crusade and years later Bruce eventually met Al-Owal, who took Bruce to Nanda Parbat the headquarters of the League of Assassin's and it was there where Bruce met the leader of the League of Assassin's Ra's al Ghul who was interested in Bruce and curious as why the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne and heir to the Wayne family fortune was traveling the world training so Bruce told him why and Ra's look at Bruce and saw the eyes of a warrior so Ra's allow Bruce to be trained as a League Member by none other than himself.

As Bruce trained under Ra's he use his pain to push himself beyond his limits and in just two years he became a highly skilled warrior who even made Ra's al Ghul to think about making his successor and even more so when he learn of the relationship between Bruce and his daughter Taila Al Ghul who at first didn't think much of Bruce other than that he was handsome but over time she saw him push himself beyond anyone else even herself and when he did fell he just pick himself back up and try again.

That was because one year before his parents murder when Bruce was playing with his cousins Kate and Beth Kane, his friend Thomas Eliot and his other friend Lucas 'Luke' Fox who was the son of Lucius Fox a close friend of Thomas and brilliant scientist, Bruce accidentally fell into a cave where he encountered a swarm of bats so Thomas went in to save him and afterwards Thomas told Bruce that the reason why we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.

But one day Bruce came Ra's and requested to be released from his vows much to Ra's shock an in the League of Assassin's should anyone wishes to leave the League than they be permitted by the Demon's head or defeat the member who had mentored them in a duel and of course Ra's didn't Bruce permitted to leave not wanting to lose the person who he thought could become his successor so Bruce had to beat Ra's in a duel.

Fighting against Ra's in a duel was the most hardest thing Bruce had even done but when it look like he was about to lose he remembered the promise that he made to his parents before he left Gotham and he managed to beat Ra's in the duel much to everyone's shock and in that moment of defeat Ra's was angered by the loss of person who he thought could have the prefect successor however he couldn't help but also be impressed and feel proud of his student.

When Bruce finally return to Gotham City to begin his plan after being gone for fourteen years he saw that in things in Gotham had only gotten worst since he left and when he saw a shop being robbed he try to stop it and even though he succeeded he knew that he was lacking something as even though he had the skills to win the thugs weren't afraid of him and one of them even manage to shoot him but Bruce still managed to get away when the GCPD show up.

Bruce managed to get back to Wayne Manor and crawl his way his father's study where he sat on his father's chair, Bruce knew that he'll bleed out and die if he didn't ring a bell for Alfred to come and save him but he just stare at the painting of his parents and ask them for inspiration, as he'd rather die right there and then instead of waiting another hour and in that moment a bat came crashing through the window.

It was there when Bruce decides that he will become a bat to honour his parents memory and use what he was afraid of as a child to make the criminals of Gotham City afraid and so Bruce Thomas Wayne became the Batman of Gotham City.

**Next time on**

**DC Elseverses: Earth One**

**Wonder Woman's origins**


	3. Wonder Woman's origins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

* * *

**(I don't own the rights to any of these characters I'm just a fan making a story)**

* * *

**Earth One**

**Wonder Woman's origins**

On the Planet Earth there is a mystical island known as Themyscira the home of the Amazons a race of immortal warrior women that were betrayed by man hundreds of years ago and were force to serve until the Queen of the Olympian Gods, Hera, the goddess of women took pity of them so she free them from their captures and led them to Themyscira to free from man's world and gift them long life.

The Amazon's lived on Themyscira happily until one day when Hera appeared to them telling them that in man's world there was great war that needed to end and she and the other Olympian Gods would send a champion to bring peace and the Queen of the Amazons Queen Hippolyta volunteered herself and so the Olympian Gods gave Hippolyta weapons made by Hephaestus is the Greek God of smithing and fire and blessings from each of the Olympian Gods granting her incredible abilities.

As Hippolyta travel to man's world she helped to fight against the Nazis and people began calling her 'Wonder Woman' and when they won the war Hippolyta return to Themyscira back to her sister's. Years afterwards on Themyscira and there was peace however Hippolyta wasn't completely happy because she wanted the one thing that he always dream of and that was to a mother however during one night when Hippolyta was walking on the beach of Themyscira she encountered a man on the beach and she immediately demand to know who he was and how did he get to Themyscira but the man refused to answer instead he offered a deal to Hippolyta if she beat him he'll tell her everything but should be win she mustn't tell anyone that she saw him and so Hippolyta accepted teams believing in her combat skills.

However Hippolyta greatly underestimate the man's skill as he won their duel with ease so Hippolyta kept her word however before he left the man told Hippolyta that he would here on beach tomorrow night should she wish to fight him again and true to his word when Hippolyta went to the beach at night there he was and they made the same deal and it ended the same way as from last night and this occurred every since for a year with the man winning every since one despite Hippolyta training with her Amazon sister's during the day to improve her skills.

However their duels eventually led to them laying together on the beach and afterwards the man finally revealed his true identity which was none other than Zeus the King of the Gods of Olympus and the God of the Sky and the Storms, Hippolyta immediately demanded to know why would Zeus lay with her which he told her that the oracles had foresaw a coming evil that will threaten the world but they also saw seven champions that will stand in it's way and defend the world and one of those champions was the child of Zeus and the Amazon Queen.

Afterwards once Hippolyta found out that she was pregnant she told the other Amazon's that she always wanted to become a mother which was true so Zeus allow a man who was shipwreck to come to Themyscira where he would allow to return to his homeland after he lay with Hippolyta which he did and the other Amazon's believed Hippolyta however on the night that she gave birth to her daughter who she named Diana, she also gave birth to a son.

Hippolyta worrying about what if Hera finds out that she had lay with Zeus, so she contacted Glaucus, one of the Argonauts, and asked him to take care of the boy in order to escape Hera's jealous wrath, as hiding a boy on the island of Themyscira would be next to impossible and Glaucus agree to so he travel close to Themyscira where he met General Antiope, the sister of Queen Hippolyta who handed the child over to him who he named Jason after a close friend and the leader of the Argonauts.

Diana grew up happily on Themyscira even though she was the only child on the Island and when Diana became old enough she began training under Antiope to defend herself and to help her control her incredible abilities that she was born with as well as aid her in her great destiny that she was supposed to have.

However on one day when Diana were taking a walking on the beach of Themyscira she look out to the sea wonder what man's world was like but as she stared out she saw something came crashing down from the sky so Diana went to investigate what it was and what she found was a man Steven Trevor who was badly wounded so she took him back to the other Amazons.

The Amazons nursed Steve back to full health and they knew that they had to escort Steve back to man's World so the Amazons held a contest to determine which among them would be the ambassador for the Amazons and have the title of Champion which was called 'Wonder Woman' in honour of Hippolyta and it was there Diana defeated the other Amazons but was tasked with the final challenge, deflecting a bullet fired from a gun by her own mother using only magic bracelets which Diana managed to do and after winning the contest Diana was awarded the same suit of armor, Themysciran Shield, a magical sword that was forged by Hephaestus and the Lasso of Truth that Hippolyta was given by the Olympian Gods when she left for Man's World and she left Themyscira with Steve and they travel to the United States of America.

**Next time on**

**DC ****Elseverses: Earth One**

**The Flash's origins**


	4. So it begins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

* * *

**(I am a MASSIVE comic book fan I read the comic books, I play the games, I watch the Tv shows and the movies so I have desired to use all my comic book knowledge to create my very own DC story which I will use things from the comics, games, TV shows and the movies as well as come up with my own ideas and if any of you have a idea let me know)**

**(I actually really enjoyed the new 52 Superman story especially where he was in a relationship with Wonder Women as they understand the hardship of being a Super Hero and having incredible power so I was saddened when he die and got replace by the Pre-new 52 Superman and then later on the two Supermen merged with each other and have their timelines merged together and they ****reckon his ****relationship with Wonder Women out of continuity so in the story it's going to be different and I hope in the way that you will enjoy)**

**(There will elements from the New 52 Justice League origins comic and the Justice League: animated films and other DC things)**

* * *

**(Marvel and Wildstorm characters and team names will appear in this story as if there is a character or team in DC comics who's name I don't really like so I'll be changing it but only to a name that fits like giving the name Hyperion who is basically Marvel's version of Superman and Majestros who is basically the Wildstorm Universe version of Superman ****to another Kryptonian)**

* * *

_Unknown to almost everyone in existence there were beings known as the Super Celestials, who were sent by The Source to create whole new systems of life within the greater Omniverse however unlike her brothers and sisters, Perpetua wanted to bring down her masters by creating something meant to live forever thus, she was the first __Super Celestials__ who created the first multiverse but unknown to her that was exactly what The Source had original wanted._

_Soon after the creation of __the first multiverse __the __other Super Celestials also created their own multiverse's and they base theirs off Perpetua's __multiverse __meaning that __there is a multiverse of multiverse's with there being fifty two multiverse's just like how there are fifty two Universe's in each multiverse and there were realities that has thought to have been erased from existences instead still existed and there are world's that are so similar it is almost impossible to tell the difference between them and there are also world's that were identical to each other until a certain point in their histories that dividend them and the multiverse that you are more familiar with is known as Multiverse Prime/ Multiverse 0 but this story doesn't take place in one of the Universe's in that Multiverse instead it takes place in another which is known as Multiverse one._

* * *

**Multiverse One**

**Earth One**

**On Planet Earth**

**Metropolis**

For the past seven years vigilantes has been appearing in multiple cities across the world where it started with the 'Superman' of Metropolis who possessing incredible super powers and then around the same time the 'Batman' of Gotham city appeared who didn't have powers instead he had gadgets and was highly skilled fighters and then in Central City at S.T.A.R. Labs (**Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories**) where there was accident with it's next-gen particle accelerator that was supposed to supply all of Central City with clean energy, and to further the advancement of the science however when they turned it on, something went horribly wrong, and the particle accelerator, releasing a huge shock-wave of dark matter into the Earth's atmosphere which granted numerous of people powers where they are called meta-humans.

Some of these individuals used their abilities to become vigilantes like 'Superman' of Metropolis and 'The Flash' of Central City while in Gotham City had 'Batman' and Starling City it had the 'Green Arrow' who didn't possess any super powers instead they were highly skilled fighters with gadgets and then in the case of the 'Green Lantern' of Coast City someone that who themselves doesn't possesses any super powers but instead he has a green power ring which is considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe.

Then in the recent news Steve Trevor who is an A.R.G.U.S. agent had return to United States of America after he had disappeared for a couple days and when he return he wasn't alone as he had brought back with him was Diana the princess of Themyscira which was the home land to the Amazons and she come to America as a ambassador for the Amazons and she also possessed super powers.

Metropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States of America with it having incredible sites to see like the LuthorCorp tower which is one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporation with the CEO being the brilliant but ruthless businessman Alexander Joseph 'Lex' Luthor and then there was the Daily Planet tower a world renowned news agency with it's famous world globe on top of the tower.

"Look at these numbers. People say one person can't make a news crew but those people didn't factor in Lois Lane" said Perry White the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.

"It's not me, Perry. It's Superman that who the people want to hear about" said Lois Lane an beautiful and world renown investigative reporter for the Daily Planet.

"Naw. It's you Lane, so how about marrying me" said Steve Lombard who was the sports columnist for the Daily Planet.

"Not if you could fly, Lombard" said Lois.

"You're gonna go be an old maid it you keep on waiting for Superman forever" said Steve.

"Are you kidding me Steve? Superman's the one that's waiting for me" said Lois.

"The taco truck's downstairs. Kevin! Tory! Dora! Perry's! Buying! Even for you Lombard. C'mon Jimmy!" Lois said before she walk out.

"All right!" said James Bartholomew Olsen or otherwise known as "Jimmy" was a photo-journalist for the Daily Planet.

While everyone else left to go to the taco truck there was only one person who remained behind and that was Clark Kent the mild-mannered investigative reporter for the Daily Planet but unknown to the rest of the world he was also Superman and this wasn't the first time that Clark wasn't invited to something as to keep his identical a secret Clark pretended to be a timid and shy man who lacked the confidence to stand up for himself and wore glasses which work proving that people only sees what they want to believe however even though it worked it also made Clark rather unpopular among his co-workers.

"There, it's finally done" Clark said to himself as he finished writing his latest news article.

Clark got up from chair and went to roof of the Daily Planet and thanks to his x-ray vision he saw that there wasn't nobody else up there and once he got there he activated his Superman costume which was a dark blue Kryptonian armour that form around his body with his red cape flowing behind him and the symbol for the house of El on his chest and then he took off into the sky and as Clark flew into the skies of Metropolis he thought to himself that out of all his abilities his most favourite one was flying not because it make him look like a god but it made him feel truly free to be truly himself.

**(Superman's costume here in this story is the same one in New 52 version but his symbol is the older one where it's black with a yellow outline and a red S)**

Suddenly thanks to his super hearing Superman was able to hear a man scream out in pain from the other side of Metropolis so he flew as fast as he could towards the scream where he saw a building where on it's roof there was a injury man so Superman landed next to him.

"It's going to be okay I'll get you to a hospi..." Before Superman could finish his sentence he was intercepted by the man.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine but Dave's still inside with whatever that thing is" said the injury man.

"Okay then I'll go and get him" Superman said as he had already used his X-ray vision to see if the man had any broken bones but thankfully he didn't so Superman walk into the abandoned building using his super-hearing and X-ray to look for the man's friend and once he spotted the man Superman used his super speed to rush over to him where and Superman saw that he was unconscious and injured so Supermen used his X-ray vision to check him over like he did with his friend.

"Good he's still alive but who did this to him" Superman said to himself.

As Superman used his X-ray vision and super hearing again he saw a creature grotesque looking creature, hunchbacked, it had insect-like wings protruding out of his back and was wearing high-tech armour and it was pulling out from it's chest a strange metal cube so Supermen used his super speed to take the unconscious man back to his friend before going to see what the demon-like creature was doing.

"Now what are you and why are you here?" Superman ask the creature which he now could see that had green skin and it's armour was gold-coloured.

** "The Kryptonian" **The creature said before it breath fire at Superman who block it with his arms.

"These ain't any normal flames" Superman thought as even though it didn't hurt him he could still feel it.

Supermen then used his super strength to punch the creature in the right side of its face, sending it flying into the sky and out of Metropolis as Superman didn't want to damage any of the buildings or scare any of the civilians if they see the creature and Superman flew right after it and once he caught up he then punch the creature again sending it crashing down ground and Superman landed next to it.

"So are you willing to talk now?" Superman ask the creature but then it try to grab hold of Superman however he simply used his super speed to avoid it.

**"ALL HAIL DAEKSIDE!" **The creature roared before the cube that it try to pull out from it's chest exploded killing the creature and started a fire.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is only the beginning" Superman said to himself before he use his super breath to put out the fire and once he finished he went back to the two injured man on the rooftop and took them to Metropolis hospital to get help but after he did Superman flew around Metropolis as he needed to make sure that there weren't any more of those creatures left in Metropolis.

It didn't take Superman long to find out that he was right as there was another one of the creatures who was in a warehouse owner by LuthorCorp at Metropolis docks and it look like it was doing the same as the other creature but as Superman try to stop it and find out what was going on it did the exactly the same thing as the previous creature and exploded however once he put the fire he saw that there was a piece of the creatures armour still intact so Supermen decided that he should take it back to his fortress to see if the Kryptonian database but just as Superman was about to see if there were clues left behind a green light appeared over him.

"So your the so-call 'Superman' huh" said a male voice.

**Next time on**

**DC Elseverses: Earth One**

**Coming together**


End file.
